True art
by animelover123456
Summary: Sequal to 'I wasn't being sarcastic' Deidara and Tsuki are back with their daughter Aato. But what happens when the Akatsuki come looking for them?
1. Chapter 1

YAY...Guess who is back... Deidara and the lovely Tsuki...!!!!!!!! YAY.

_'mentally talking.'_

_9 months later..._

Deidara sat in the hokage's office with Naruto waiting for Tsunade to bring Tsuki and her baby in from child birth. All that was on Deidara's mind was that day. When Tsuki had sat him down along with Kakashi, Jiirya, Tsunade, Naruto, and Sakura... The day she told them.

_Flash back...  
_

Everyone sat around Tsuki, waiting for her to make her announcement. She had been sitting there silently for 10 minutes with this look on her face. No one could make out what it meant. It was kind of an unsure look but then again it had confidence in it. Finally Tsuki looked up.

" I... I am pregnant." She said with an insecure smile.

Everyone was silent. Naruto and Deidara sat there with shocked looks on their faces. Finally Tsunade broke the silence.

"With whose child?" She said quietly.

Tsuki blushed, then glanced over at Deidara, then back at Tsunade.

"Deidara's child." She said smiling for real this time.

Deidara blushed. Naruto was now gasping for air.

"Your fucking pregnant?????????? With Deidara's child?" Naruto screeched.

Tsuki uncuped her ears deciding Naruto was done yelling, and then nodded. Naruto's face softened.

_'Do you want to be pregnant Tsuki?' _

_'Yeah, Naruto I may only be 16, but I still want this baby.'_

Naruto and Tsuki nodded at each other. Deidara walked over to Tsuki and held her.

"You know Tsuki you don't have to have this child." He said silently.

"I know, but I want to." She said reassuringly.

He smiled at her and she smiled back. Tsunade smile then clasped her hands together.

"So it's settled then. I'll be your doctor...So does that mean you two are going to get married?" She said happily.

Diedara and Tsuki blushed.

_End flashback..._

Deidara and Tsuki had gotten married. It was a really small wedding, though. Finally Tsunade walked in the room carrying a small pink bundle. Naruto smiled. Deidara's breath stopped he smiled.

" Tsuki is sleeping. She decided on the name Aato. She said it would fit her." Tsunade said.

Deidara walked over to her and the baby.

"Can I hold her?" Said Deidara.

Tsunade nodded, and handed Aato over to Deidara. He held her close to him. He smiled down at her. She was beautiful. She had mouths like Deidara. One on each hand and one on her upper stomach instead of her chest like Deidara did. She had blonde hair like he and Tsuki did. But her eyes weren't just blue like Tsuki's they were bluish green like Deidara's. Other than that she looked like Tsuki.

_At home..._

Tsuki sat on the couch breast feeding Aato. Tsunade sat beside her. Deidara and Naruto walked in. Naruto covered his eyes. Deidara smiled lustily. He sat beside Tsuki.

"Can't I have some?" He whispered in her ear so only she could hear.

She blushed, then began to burp Aato. She smiled down at the baby. Deidara wrapped his arms around Tsuki.

"Can I look now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto." Tsunade sighed.

Naruto smiled, and uncovered his eyes. He walked over to Aato. He tickled her and cooed.

_3 hours later..._

Naruto, and Tsunade had left 2 hours ago. They had finally gotten Aato to sleep 3 hours ago. Tsuki, and Deidara lay on their bed together. Tsuki was to tired to do anything with Deidara. Deidara didn't mind so he held Tsuki against him and they both silently drifted to sleep together.

In the middle of the night both Deidara, and Tsuki awoke once again to Aato crying.

"It's your turn Deidara." Tsuki whispered.

"No it's not." Deidara said tired.

Tsuki nudged him. He got up and headed to Aato's room. She lay their in her crib crying. He picked her up, checked her. She wasn't wet, so she must be hungry. Deidara carried her to Tsuki who was sitting on their bed with her shirt of. He handed her Aato. She gently positioned the baby and let her suck on her breast. Deidara sat behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. H nibbled on her ear. She giggled and continued to feed her baby.

"So why did you decide on Aato instead of your mother's name?" Deidara asked.

"Because she reminded me so much of you. I think she will like art as much as you too." She said smiling at him.

Deidara laid Aato on their bed in between him and Tsuki. She fell to sleep very fast. Deidara lay there staring at his baby rubbing her back slowly and softly, before drifting to sleep.

_3 years later..._

"Aato, come here...It's time for your bath." Deidara yelled.

Aato ran into him trying to get away so she wouldn't have to take a bath.

"Oh no you don't." He said Teasingly.

He grabbed her, and quickly undressed her. Then he threw her in the bubble bath. She smiled.

"When is mommy going to be home?" She asked.

"In a little bit." He said smiling.

He took the wash cloth and lathered it up with soap, then washed her. After he washed her hair she began throwing bubbles at him. Water splashed everywhere as they fought with the bubbles. He grabbed her up, and wrapped her up in a towel. He took her to her room and dressed her.

"Daddy can you finish teaching me how to make clay stuff with my hands?" She said excitedly.

He nodded.

_1 hour later..._

Finally Aato's clay figurine was done. (It still took her awhile even though she used her hand/mouths.)

It was a pretty birdie. Suddenly Tsuki walked into Aato's room.

"Mommy look what I made!!!" She ran over to her mother.

"It's beautiful." Tsuki said smiling at her daughter.

"We can blow it up outside if you want." Deidara said Kissing Tsuki on the cheek.

Aato nodded. She ran outside with Tsuki and Deidara following. They all sat down on the grass. Aato threw the bird up in the air. She did her hands like her daddy told her to, then said the words her daddy taught her to say. (Katsu) They clay bird blew up like a firework. Aato sat in her daddy's lap.

"It's so pretty." She said in awe.

Deidara nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"Thats what you call art right daddy?" She said smiling.

"No you are what I call art, Aato." He said smiling.

Tsuki smiled and hugged both of them.

End of chapter

So what do you think? Aato means art. Read and review... K bye bye!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

OK this chapter is dedicated to black55widow...Thanks row r&r...Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own Aato and Tsuki!!!!

Next chapter...

_Next day..._

Aato tagged along behind her mother and father. She skipped happily, because she knew they were going to see the Hokage. She climbed up the steps as fast as she could trying to keep up with her mother and father. She envied her mother, so elegant and fierce at the same time. She knew her mother was powerful. Probably as powerful as the Hokage herself, but she knew her dad was stronger. So then again she wanted to be just like her dad. He was kind, and loving like her mother, but he had a whole other personality, a very dark and dreary side to him as well. Her mother had it to, but it wasn't as strong as her fathers. She understood there were somethings she wouldn't be told or understand until she was older, but that didn't mean she didn't think about it.

When they finally reached the top of the stairs Aato was out of breath. Her mother picked her up and carried her into Tsunade's office. She put her down and the girl ran into Tsunade's arms where she was smuggled with a big bear hug.

"How are you Aato?" Said a man behind her.

Aato turned around to see that it was her uncle Naruto. He was grinning brightly at her.

"Uncle Naruto, I missed you...You have to teach me that thing you showed me the other day. The chakra ball thingy that looks like wind in a ball... You promised, remember?" She said excitedly.

Naruto turned red as he noticed his sister glaring at him.

"You told her you would teach her the rasengan?" Tsuki said her voice raising.

Deidara put his hands on her shoulder to calm her down. He then kissed her cheek.

"Now you know Naruto understands that she can't learn the rasengan fully, but that doesn't mean he can't teach her the basics. So just calm down honey." Deidara said soothingly.

"Ok, Ok. I am calm. Well Naruto why don't you spend the day with Aato? Deidara and I have a mission to do, so it would be easier for you to teach her." Tsuki said through sigh.

Naruto nodded happily. Aato ran over to her mother kissed her and hugged her. Then did the same to Deidara.

"I love you two." Aato said smiling.

"We love you too." Her parents answered.

_Deidara and Tsuki's mission..._

Tsuki hopped down on the tree branch beside Deidara.

"Do you sense him?" She asked quietly.

He nodded and they turned around to see Itachi and Kisame staring at them. Kisame chuckled.

"Well I'll be damned they are alive, and all this time I thought you were lying, Itachi." Kisame said laughing.

Itachi grunted. "So will you come willingly or will I have to force you?"

Deidara and Tsuki smiled. And the fight began.

_Tsuki_

Tsuki led Itachi towards a clearing. She threw kunei at him he easily dodged. The she suddenly appeared behind him and cut his arm, before he elbowed her stomach, and sent her flying into a tree. She jumped up and ran back at him. She was fast almost to fast for Itachi's sharingan. She wasn't that fast...yet, so he grabbed her and pinned her against a tree. She kneed him in the groin, he dodged. Using all her might she kicked him off of her, then did hand seals. Tsuki's chakra began to flow around her. She finished u her hands seals. Her chakra swirled over to Itachi, he wasn't able to move.

"Memory jutsu." Said Tsuki.

His memories of ever seeing her or Deidara, or their child were erased. Then Deidara and Kisame ran into the clearing. She trapped him with her Jutsu and erased his memories of them to. Then while they were still knocked out she placed invisible chakra tags filled with her chakra on them. Not even Itachi would be able to sense them. The bonds had some of Naruto's chakra in them too, so she would be able to read their minds and sense where they were. Finally the task was over and they headed back for konohah.

_Konohah..._

Aato and Naruto sat against a tree. Both entirely out of chakra and breath. Some how, though when Aato saw her mom and dad she jumped up and ran into them. They smiled down at her. Deidara picked her up, and threw her up into the air and caught her. Kissing her nose.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Naruto." Tsuki said quietly, for Aato had just fallen to sleep.

Naruto nodded, and hugged Tsuki good bye.

_At home..._

After laying Aato down, Tsuki joined Deidara on their bed. He rolled over on top of her and kissed her lips. He licked the entrance of her mouth, then slipped his tongue in and began to explore her mouth.

"I love you." Tsuki moaned into Deidara's mouth.

"I love you too." He moaned back.

She smiled as he began to slip off her clothes. Then he slipped his clothes off. He began licking in between her breasts. She moaned. He then positioned himself above her, and began thrusting into her.

"Aw, aw, aw, Deidara, Uh, Uh, Ah, harder." She said loosing her breathe.

He continued thrusting hard, grunting every time he entered, and her sticky walls began to close around him.

_2 hours later..._

Deidara and Tsuki lay on their bed, naked cuddling each other. They suddenly heard a knock on their door. Aato walked in. Her face tear streaked.

"I had a bad dream." She said starting to cry.

"It's ok, come here." Deidara said soothingly.

She walked over to her daddy. He quickly looked under the covers for his and Tsuki's P. J's.. He couldn't find them. Then he spotted them all the way on the other side of the room. Tsuki began to giggle.

"Ahh. Aato you need to go to the bathroom before you sleep in here." Aato nodded and ran out of the room, then to the bathroom.

Deidara ran over grabbed their clothes, and they threw them on. Aato ran back in the room and jumped in the bed between Deidara and Tsuki. She hugged her mom, then her dad and cuddled between them.

_Next morning..._

Aato woke up between her parents. She laid there smelling there wonderful smells. Her mother always smelt like jasmine spice. Her father somewhat smelled like that, because he was always with her mother, but he smelled like a man too. She hated it when they smelled like blood so she admired it when they smelled nice. Finally after hearing her stomach growl for the fourth time she decided to wake them up, so she could eat. Aato rolled over on top of her dad and poked him. He merely twitched in his sleep. She leaned her face in close to his and began to give him an Eskimo kiss. She saw his eye's peak open, and he began to giggle at her, the returned the kiss.

"Daddy I'm hungry." She said pretending to be starving.

"OK, go get dressed, and I'll wake your mother up." He said smiling at her.

She nodded and ran out of the room. Deidara turned over so that he was facing Tsuki's back. He leaned his head in the crook of her neck. He, then began rubbing up the side of her leg to her arm, then going back down. He continued this gesture as he kissed her cheek.

"Tsuki, wake up." He whispered.

Tsuki drowsily Rolled over hugging Deidara. She kissed his lips then slowly sat up in the bed. Deidara got up, went to the bathroom, and continued his daily routines, which included: brushing his hair and teeth, then getting the sleep out of his eyes. When he emerged from the bathroom he noticed that-as usual- Tsuki had fallen back to sleep. He walked over to her, jumped on the bed and began to tickle her. She laughed loudly, and began to tickle back. Aato walked in the room and joined the tickle fight. Deidara and Tsuki ganged up on her, and after laughing 'till she was about to pee in her pants, she threw her hands up in the air in defeat. Deidara and Tsuki smiled at her. Tsuki got ready as Deidara changed then carried Aato down to the kitchen. He cooked breakfast as Aato sat at the table asking a million random questions. Finally when Deidara was putting breakfast on the table, Tsuki walked into the kitchen. They all ate breakfast together, discussing what they might want to do that day.

When they were done eating Tsuki and Deidara agreed to go see Naruto and the gang at Kakashi's house. They had been invited to go, but were debating if Aato would want to go, finally they concurred that Aato wanted to go after throwing a hissy fit about not going.

_Kakashi's house..._

Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi sat in the living room. Deidara, Tsuki, and Aato walked in. Aato ran over to kakashi and gave him a hug, then continued to Sakura, then Naruto.

_3 hours later..._

Kakashi had told Tsuki to let Aato take a nap in his bed. She had put Aato to bed 2 hours earlier, and it was now time to leave. When Tsuki opened the door to Kakashi's bedroom she screamed. Everyone came running to her to see that there was blood everywhere, but no Aato. They finally noticed a piece of someones Akatsuki cloak...

OMG what is going to happen to Aato... Will they find her???????? Read and review...KK luv ya. Hugs and Kisses.

Animelover123456


	3. Chapter 3

Hey...Whats up?????????? Read and Review...This is a big chapter...Very important to read this chapter thoroughly. Omg whoever has seen that new story called 'True art' I didn't copy them cuzz my story was out before theirs.

KKKKKK...Luvs and Hugs...here's the next chapter...Omg I just realized in the last chapter Deidara didn't say un...OMg sorry

Tsuki ran over to the torn piece of cloth. She balled her fist up tight. They all ran to tell the Hokage. When she heard what had happen she sent Tsuki, and Deidara on a mission to get her back. Of course Naruto threw a fit about not getting to come, but Tsunade reminded him of the demon inside of him.

Tsuki and Deidara ran as fast as they could not waiting to catch there breaths or rest. Finally they made it to one of the Akatsuki's hideouts. They searched everywhere, only to learn that, that base had been deserted a long time ago.

_Aato..._

When Aato finally woke up it was dark. She was propped up against a tree with two people with red and black cloud robes staring at her. She glared darkly at them. The blue one merely smirked, and the other one continued to stare at her.

"Let me go...I want my mommy and daddy!" She screamed.

"Sorry kid, but you are stuck with us...Your parents can't save you know." The blue man chuckled.

Then everything went black for Aato. The blue man slowly picked her up and him and his partner left. They finally got to the base. The child began to awake as they took her to the leaders office. They left her there. She was finally all the way awake. The leader stared at her, she was scared, she shivered as she slid down further in her chair.

"Aw I am not going to hurt you little one." He said evilly.

"I want my mommy and daddy." She said beginning to cry.

He walked over to her.

"How about this I'll tell you a story about your mommy and daddy as we wait for them. Would you like that?" He said sweetly.

She nodded.

"OK, now stop crying. OK I'll start here. Your father, Deidara is really a missing nin. From iwagakure. He was a bomb terrorist. That's why all of his clay explode. Well I got your daddy to join the Akatsuki (Aato shivers as he say that because she knows that is a bad organization). Well he killed many people. He also helped us get Gaara, thats how we got the demon out of him. (Aato knows about Naruto and Gaara and there demons). He also fought your uncle Naruto, but he never got to finish his fight. Well anyway eventually, your mother was captured by us. We got her to join to. Well they fought and killed many people (I know I didn't say they fought and killed lots of people but they did, and they killed kids, I know shame on me for not telling you). They eventually fell in love, Deidara got himself and your mother out of the organization. Then they had you." He smiled.

"My parents were evil?" Aato said sadly.

"Yes they were evil." He said smiling.

_Deidara and Tsuki..._

Finally they could sense Aato chakra. There in fronf them was one of the Akatsuki's base. They ran through the door. There was the leader and Konan, Kisame, and Itachi, then there was Aato standing there staring at them with confusion and hate in her eyes.

Deidara stood there he knew exactly what the leader had told his daughter. Tsuki, on the other hand ran over to Aato. She hugged her daughter and kissed her. Aato pushed her away.

"You are as evil as they are. Your no better then they are." Aato began to cry.

Deidara walked over to Tsuki her eyes had softened.

"Aato how is it different killing for the akatsuki and killing for the hokage?" Tsunade said in a stern voice.

Aato was silent Tsuki knew she was confused.

"Come on Aato we have to go home, un." Deidara said quietly.

Aato began to cry. "They said I can't leave."

Tsuki glared over at Pein. She stood up and walked over to him. She poked his chest roughly.

"I fucking swear if you don't let her I will do my fucking hardest to kill, even if I die trying you will go down with me." She hissed.

"Calm down Tsuki. We wouldn't want to pressure you especially when you have another baby on the way." Pein said calmly.

Tsuki and Deidara looked at each other curiously.

"You didn't know you were? My eyes can see everything. Even Itachi could see it."

"What do you want?" Tsuki asked.

"You and Deidara are to rejoin the Akatsuki, along with Aato and the child thats on the way."

"And if we refuse, un?" Deidara said bluntly.

"Do you really think you and Tsuki could defeat all of us?"

Tsuki frowned at Deidara.

"Why do you want us?" Tsuki said quickly.

"Come on your a smart girl. Don't think I don't know about your telepathy, and you being able to use the nine tails fox's chakra. Deidara is very strong with an humongous supply of chakra. Aato is already very strong, and there is no doubt that your other child will be just as strong."

"You really think we would rejoin, without a fight, un." Deidara said running at Pein.

Tsuki grabbed him.

"It's to dangerous with Aato here." She said sadly.

Deidara nodded. "Fine we are in but we are not helping you get Naruto, un."-Deidara said that.

_4 years later...ages (Deidara-25, Tsuki-23, Aato-7, Katsu-4(He s a boy. OK so you know how Deidara always says katsu then something blows up well, Katsu means victory, and some men in Japan are names Katsu, so yeah.)_

Deidara had reverted back to his old Akatsuki self he was cocky, and gloatey. Tsuki was quiet and very dark, except for when she was around her children. Aato was now a very quiet girl, she was very strong, but she had already killed many people. Katsu was strong, but thankfully he didn't pay attention when someone tried to teach him some type of jutsu, so he couldn't do a lot, so therefore he hadn't killed, or a harmed anybody.

"Daddy I want to learn how to make art." Katsu said excitedly.

"You wont pay attention, un" Deidara said in his usual voice. (Like when he was talking to tobi)

"I will this time daddy I promise." He said pouting.  
Deidara smiled. "Ok come on, un."

Deidara led Katsu into his and Tsuki's room.

He took some clay out and handed a small piece to Katsu, then he got some for himself. For once Katsu payed attention to what Deidara was telling him to do. He actually caught on faster than Deidara thought he would. When Katsu finally got his bird the right way, Deidara led him outside and Katsu blew it up. Deidara picked Katsu up and threw him up in the air, then caught him.

KK...So I kind of need help with the plot...Help me decide if they are going to leave the Akatsuki or not...And if so how...And what do you want to see happen while they are in the Akatsuki...


	4. Chapter 4

KKK new chapter...Sorry it took so long for me to review...I have had a lot of homework...I hate homework...By the way thanks for the reviews and help...KK next chapter...

_That night..._

Tsuki dragged Deidara into their room after putting Katsu and Aato to bed. She sat down on the bed, and so did Deidara.

"Ok, we need to think of a plan to get out of here...We are loosing Aato... She hardly ever talks, but you can see the pain in her eyes, and it's fucking pissing me off!" Tsuki hissed.

"I know, but what should we do there is no way of completely getting out of the Akatsuki, because they will find us just like they did last time, un." Deidara whispered.

"Deidara, to tell you the truth, I think the only way we can get out is to fight them...And show them that they cant mess with us." Tsuki whispered.

Deidara nodded. And they quietly planned out what they were going to do.

_Next morning..._

Tsuki woke up that morning before Deidara, she cuddled close to him. He woke up and smiled down on her.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you to." She replied.

They got up and got ready for a usual day in the akatsuki hideout. She walked into Aato and Katsu's room and woke them up. Aato was quiet as usual. Katsu hugged and kissed his mother as she changed him into his usual akatsuki attire. She walked them down to the dinning room where Deidara was already fixing cereal. Aato sat and stared at the food that was placed in front of her. Katsu scarfed the food down, and Tsuki and Deidara drank a cup of coffee. Itachi and Kisame came down and ate their breakfast.

"So Deidara what are you doing to day?" Kisame asked.

"The leader hasn't said anything about any missions so I think I will just hang around today." Deidara replied.

Kisame nodded and him and Itachi left.

"Daddy me and Aato are going to go train, so we will be back later." Katsu yelled as he and Aato walked out the door. Deidara and Tsuki went into their bedroom. Tsuki tried to contact Naruto through the telekinetic bond. (Italics the mind conversation thingy.)

_"Naruto?"_

_"Wow Tsuki it's been a while. Why haven't you tried to contact me?"_

_"Because it wasn't safe. We need you to get the Hokage Tsunade to help us out." _

_"I can't"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because she isn't hokage anymore."_

_"Than who is?"_

_"Me, Naruto Uzamaki" _

_"Oh, I am so happy for you. We need your help to get out of the akatsuki."_

_"OK, whats your plan?"_

_"Well, we figure that me and Deidara can hold them off why you get Aato and Katsu out."_

_"But, what about you and Deidara, what will happen to you?"_

_"It doesn't matter, as long as you get Aato and Katsu out and safe."_

_"Are you sure this is what you want?"_

_"Yes we are sure."_

When the conversation was finally over Tsuki and Deidara brought Aato, and Katsu into their room and sat them on there bed.

"Aato, Katsu you both are going to leave, you are going to go with you uncle back to konohah, un." Deidara spoke.

"Why daddy?" Katsu asked.

"Because, we are getting you out of this organization, if it kills us. And you are not to tell anyone about this. You will be leaving tonight." Tsuki said.

"What about you and Daddy, mommy?" Aato whispered.

"Mommy and I love you both very much and if it just happens we don't come back for you both, just remember we love you very much, un." Deidara replied.

"DADDY, MOMMY YOU CAN'T LEAVE US!!!" Aato and Katsu screamed together, as they began to cry.

"It'sok you both will have your uncle Naruto and he will protect you, and we might come back, but if we don't we both love you, un." Deidara said as he and Tsuki's eyes began to water up with tears.

_That night..._

Naruto snuck into the base quietly nobody could sense him not event the leader (becausr Naruto is now the hokage so he is better than Pein...Hahaha Pein Cough Pein is gay, Cough ). He entered Tsuki's room where they were waiting.

"Hey Naruto, sorry, but Katsu already fell to sleep so you will have to carry him." Tsuki whispered.

"It's ok lets go now." Naruto whispered back.

Tsuki and Deidara nodded. They walked out and Naruto left. A soon as he left the leader came out of his room to see Deidara and Tsuki waiting for him.

"For betraying the Akatsuki you know you are going to have to pay with your life." The leader spoke happily.

"We know, but we're not going down without a fight." Tsuki replied.

_Next day in konohah..._

Katsu woke up with Naruto staring at him.

"Are yo Uncle Naruto?" Katsu asked.

"Yes, I am." Naruto replied.

"Where is my mommy and daddy, Uncle Naruto?" Katsu asked.

"I am not sure, but how about you come with me and you can meet your aunt and cousins."

Katsu smiled and He followed Naruto into a room where Aato sat with a woman and two other kids. Katsu noticed that for once that Aato was smiling. Naruto took Katsu's hand and walked him over to a purple haired woman.

"Katsu this is Hinata my wife, and my two children Keiko and Yukio" Naruto said hapily.

Katsu walked over to them and they and Aato began to play.

_'Tsuki, you and Deidara better come back safely... I am not ready to loose you Tsuki. Or you Deidara and I know your children would be heart broken.' (Those are Naruto thoughts)_

kk...I wonder if Tsuki and Deidara will make it through this????? (I know but you don't...Sorry)

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Deidara and Tsuki lay beside each other in their own pool of blood.

"Tsuki do you think you could heal me? Then I could carry you to get help, un." Deidara choked out.

"Deidara, I don't have any chakra left...I guess killing the leader and Konan was a waist because we won't live to see Aato and Katsu grow up." Tsuki said with tears coming out of her eyes.

"It's not a waist, at least we know they are safe, un." Deidara replied then gently grasped Tsuki's hand as they both laid their heads down and drifted off...

_1 week later..._

Aato, Katsu, Keiko, and Yukio were outside playing with Naruto, when Hinata ran over to Naruto.

"Naruto! Your sister and Deidara are in the hospital...They are both injured badly...You have to go see them!!!" She screamed.

"Mommy and Daddy? Are they okay?" Katsu and Aato screamed.

"Hinata watch the kids, including Katsu and Aato, I will go see them." Naruto ordered

Katsu and Aato tried to follow them, but Hinata had a good grip on both of them. Naruto ran as fast as he could to the hospital, and one of the nurses led him to their room. Deidara was sitting up. He was injured, but he had all of his chakra back. Tsuki on the other hand was asleep, tossing and turning and crying in pain. Each time Tsuki screamed or made a noise in her sleep Deidara would cringe look over at her and cry a little more. Naruto walked over to Deidara and put his hand on his shoulder, as tears came out of his own eyes.

"Is she going to be ok?" Naruto asked.

"The doctor says she has a slim chance of living, un." Diedara answered.

He and Naruto then walked over to her. Deidara took her hand and held it to his lips. Naruto stroked her hair and kissed her forehead as they both stared down on her hoping she would make it. Suddenly Katsu and Aato came running in.

"Hinata said we could come." Aato shouted as she ran over to her daddy and she and Katsu showered him with kisses. Then they looked at their mom and tears came to Aato's eyes.

"Daddy is mommy sleeping?" Katsu asked.

"Yea mommy is sleeping, but she might not wake up, un." Deidara said with a fake grin.

Katsu looked at him like he was crazy.

"Mommy is going to live, she will, I know she will!" Katsu screamed.

Deidara scooped him up into his arms and squeezed him tight.

_1 week later..._

Tsuki had shown no signs of recovery. Not even Sakura and Tsunade both could help ease the pain. Deidara and Naruto sat in her hospital room watching as she slept. They both dozed off, then awoke to a beeping sound. By the time they got their eyes open nurses were rushing to Tsuki as her heart line went into a strait line. Deidara jumped up and felt sick, as he saw Tsuki dying before him. Then everything went black to him.

Diedara woke up with Tsuki smiling at him with her arms entangling him.

_'this must be a dream, un' he thought to himself._

"Tsuki I wish you were alive... I can't live without you, un." Deidara said as he began to cry.

"Deidara you are so silly. This is not a dream, I am alive. Tsunade and Sakura healed me finally." Tsuki said getting on top of him and kissing him. Deidara kissed her tenderly. He jumped out of bed and picked her up and twirled her around. He kissed her over and over and over again.

"I love you." Deidara said happily.

"I love you, too." Tsuki replied.

"Daddy?" Someone yelled out, but there was no one in the room except for him and Tsuki, so who could it be?

Suddenly he felt like someone was shaking him, and sadly he woke up to find that it had been a dream, and Aato was the one who was shaking him. It was midnight, and Aato was crying.

"Daddy, I miss mommy." Aato began to cry into Deidara's chest. He held her tight, and began to cry too.

"I miss her too." He said through sobs.

He rocked Aato and himself to try to comfort her, but neither of them would stop crying. Finally Katsu came in crying and Deidara held him too. They all finally fell to sleep together.

_Next day..._

Deidara awoke to knocking on the front door. He quickly got up, and went to the door in sweat pants with no shirt. He opened the door to see Naruto standing there face red and puffy.

"Deidara, listen I had a dream about Tsuki, she said she wasn't dead, and I don't think she is." Naruto blurted out.

"I had a dream and in that dream Tsuki told me she wasn't dead, also, un." Deidara replied.

"Well then, lets go to the hospital and see whats up with her, Hinata will come over to your house and babysit your kids for you as soon as she gets our kids dressed, so lets go now." Naruto said urgently.

Deidara nodded and they ran as fast as they could. Deidara was in the lead and he wasn't even trying. Naruto was right behind him and he was giving it a medium. (Deidara is like so better than Naruto...LOL I love you Naruto!!! I LOVE YOU MORE DEIDARA) They got to the hospital in two minutes, and rushed up to her room. Tsunade sat there staring at Tsuki. She looked up at Naruto and Deidara.

"She's not dead, but I don't know how to wake her up, she is in a coma, but I have never seen one like this." Tsunade spoke quietly.

Deidara ran over to Tsuki hugging her tight to his body.

_Flashback..._

_"I swear Deidara I will take everything that is precious to you away. Starting with Tsuki!!!!" Pein Screamed, then he did some hand seals, and died._

_End Flashback..._

"I just remembered, that Pein did some hand seals before he did he said he was going to take Tsuki away from me. Then he died, un." Deidara spoke up.

"Ah, so he used that Jutsu. I haven't seen that jutsu done since I was a medic in training, my sensei taught me how to get the person out of the coma, but it was a long time ago, and if she is in the coma for over four days, she will never come out. We have three days left, so I need to do some research. Don't visit her, because I will be ear 24/7 studying. Now leave." Tsunade said in a very serious tone.

Sooo...um...yea...I wonder if Tsuki is going to live... I feel like I am going to cry...Not really, but yea, thanks for all your reviews...KK see you in the next chapter!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

2 years later...

Deidara sat on his bed. Their lives had changed so much two years ago it was almost scary. Aato was already a chunin at the age of ten, and Katsu was a genin at his age now of seven. Deidara was so proud of those two they had gone through so much and were still able to keep a smile on their faces. He stood up and went into the bathroom and began to take a shower. He took off his clothes and turned the water on so it was not to hot and not to cold, then got in. Taking his shampoo he lathered it up in his hair and scrubbed his scalp like Tsuki always did. He rinsed out the shampoo and repeated with the conditioner what he had done with the shampoo. When he was about to rinse out his hair when he felt a warm body jump in the shower with him. He smiled and kissed her on the lips. He was so happy that Tsuki hadn't died. He would have died, there was no way on earth that he could actually take care of his children without her, not to mention the hokage would have died to.

When Deidara and Tsuki got down to the kitchen the saw Aato and Katsu sitting at the table. They smiled at their mother and father. Deidara got out a pan and made pancakes for them. They sat down at the table with whip cream and syrup and chocolate syrup smothered on their pancakes. Tsuki couldn't cook so she was always happy when Deidara got up and cooked. The silence in the morning didn't bother any of them at all. In fact that's how they liked it, it was mornings like these that made the best memories.

When they were cleaning up the kitchen they heard a knock on the door. Aato and Katsu raced to open the door. Of course Aato won, and she opened up the door. It was Naruto, Hinata, Keiko, and Yukio. Keiko and Yukio were nine, genin and were on the same team as Katsu.

"Hello everyone how are you?" Tsuki said her and Deidara coming out of the kitchen.

"Were good, how have you all been?" Naruto asked.

"We've been really good, un." Deidara replied,

"Good then you can come with us to the park!" Hinata squealed with delight.

Tsuki was so happy that the akatsuki were now gone and there was nothing to worry about. She had Deidara and that was all that mattered, it was just as Deidara had said. There children were what 'True art was'

Hope you like the story thank you all for reviewing!


End file.
